


Light a Candle for Me

by vivamusmoriendumest



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: im a slut for writing angst what can i say?, kit walker deserves a hug, mmm that sad shit for 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivamusmoriendumest/pseuds/vivamusmoriendumest
Summary: Kit feels the need to confess something to you within the last few moments of your life.
Relationships: Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/Reader, Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/You
Kudos: 4





	Light a Candle for Me

**Author's Note:**

> if you like dark irony jokes here's one: setting the mood for this fic would probably go best with the song "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" by Cutting Crew. anyways happy reading <33

“Don’t go, Y/n. Please don’t leave me here alone,” Kit said, his strong Boston accent kicking in while his eyes watered.

You weakly looked up at him, “I’m so sorry, Kit.”

“No no, Y/n, you don’t understand. I can’t function here without you. Hell, I could barely function until you got here. Everyone else drives me fucking crazy, but you, you’re my light here. You’re my light in this dark alleyway of garbage and sludge and dirt. And I know I never told you because I didn’t want to scare you, but I love you, Y/n. You’re the one I want to be with—need to be with. Please you can’t go and die on me,” his rambling mixed with strangled sobs.

His knees hurt from kneeling next to your body, which was bleeding out on the floor. You raised a hand to his cheek, wiping a stray tear away.

“I love you too, Kit,” you spoke softly, barely feeling the puddle of blood soaking through the back of your clothes. You barely felt anything at this point. The only thing scratching at the surface of physical feeling was the happy swelling of your heart, hearing Kit confess his love for you, knowing your feelings had been requited.

“I’m sorry we’ll never get to get out of here together. Or get married or live together or anything. There’s a billion things we could’ve done together, and I’m sorry we barely ticked a few off the list.” you weakly chuckled and so did Kit.

His eyes were red and puffy, knowing he couldn’t do anything but watch you die on the kitchen floor. It was better than letting Briarcliffe’s staff experiment on you, keep you alive and play games with your unfortunate corpse. A bloodied knife had sat nearby from whoever had plunged it into your soft tissue.

“I’m sorry we never got to do those things either, sweetheart. I’m sorry I was too much of a wimp to tell you sooner.” No matter how hard he tried, the more tears he wiped away, the more sprouted from their place.

“Kit?” you breathe out, clutching his arm.

“Yes, Y/n?” he responded, cradling your body in his arms, trying to be as close as he could to you in your last few minutes.

“I have two last requests.”

“Anything for you, Y/n, anything and everything,” he said, wiping away a speck of blood that had somehow gotten on your cheek.

“Don’t forget me, please. You can do what you wish with my stuff but please for the love of god, please don’t let me fade away into another horror of this fucking place,” you said. You could feel your last breath coming sooner than you thought. “And two, just kiss me before I go. I want to feel what life with you, day after day could’ve been like. Even for just a few seconds.”  
Faster than you could register, his lips were on yours in seconds. His chapped lips caressed yours with conviction, telling you silently over and over how much you meant to him. He tasted like the soft glow of warm porch lights and cuddling for warmth and painting over old walls and hopes of everything you could’ve been together.

“I could never forget you, even if I tried. You won’t fade away, I’ll tell the kids stories about you and light a candle every day for you, Y/n. You will never be forgotten as long as I live.”

You and him both sobbed together, his strong arms holding you until your lungs struggled to find oxygen. Your eyes were half-open, your body limp.

Kit whimpered and cried and stayed with your corpse for an hour before an orderly found him, the bloody knife and you on the kitchen’s floor. Flour from the constant baking clung to his clothes and so did your blood.

He wouldn’t let you be forgotten. And he never did live down on his promise. He never let anyone forget you, constantly told stories and memories of you to everyone who would let him ramble on. He never missed a day where he didn’t light a candle for you, either.


End file.
